Animal Crossing: Carmen's Story
by Flying Pichu
Summary: This is the story of the life of my character in Animal Crossing Wild World. It is both humorous and dramatic! Cool huh? ....not really . But read it anyway!
1. Arrival

Diclaimer 

Hey ppl this is my first Animal Crossing Story! I really hope you like it! I own no on in this story unless you count the way I customized my character.

_Chapter 1_

_Moving day_

Carmen sat silently in the taxicab. She looked out the window and watched the raindrops hit the window. She had always thought rain was peaceful and serene, but this rainstorm was particularly depressing. She was leaving her hometown to live out on her own and she was nervous. She had never left her home and she was a little unsure, but she knew there was no turning back now. She let out a small sigh and pulled a strand of her dark brown hair from her sad blue eyes.

" What's wrong lass?" said the taxi cab driver as he turned his head slightly. Carmen was startled by his voice and jumped a little. After catching herself she looked straight ahead and sighed in relief when she saw the driver.

" Oh it's nothing…" Carmen trailed off. "Just a little home sick."

" Ah, I see." He nodded. " A pretty young lass like you shouldn't be so sad, chin up!"

Carmen smiled. " Thank you."

" Oh yes, I forgot to ask, what is your name?" The driver said turning back around.

" My name is Carmen." Carmen said feeling a little better. " What's yours?"

" I am Kapp'n." he replied. " Nice to meet you."

" Nice to meet you too." Carmen said noticing that the rain was clearing up.

" Where are you heading?" Kapp'n said stopping at a stop sign.

" A town called Sakuya." Carmen said fiddling with her fingers.

" That is a beautiful town." Kapp'n said taking a turn. "You will be very pleased."

" Thank you for talking to me." Carmen said happily. "It made me feel a lot better."

" It's my pleasure." Kapp'n said. " Oh, we are coming up to Sakuya if you look out the window you should see it." Carmen looked out the window and looked upon a beautiful town.

She rolled down the window and noticed that the rain had stopped and had left a gorgeous rainbow. She was surprised to see how quickly the rain had stopped and how fast the clouds disappeared. The raindrops glistened on the leaves under the sunlight and she felt the summer air hit her face and she sighed delightfully.

" This ride is on me." He said pushing her hand away and smiled. " Just helping a beautiful lass like you is pay enough." Carmen blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. Carmen was relieved that he didn't take the money because she had none.

After saying her good-byes to Kapp'n Carmen went to the town hall located in the center of the town. When she went through the doors of the building she saw a female pelican standing at the desk.

" Hello there!" she greeted as Carmen walked up to the desk. " This is the town center, are you new here?"

" Yes, I just came here by cab not too long ago." Carmen said.

" Oh good, we always welcome newcomers with open arms…er… wings!" she said smiling. " My name is Pelly."

" My name is Carmen." Carmen said shaking her wing. "Nice to meet you." Pelly went into a drawer in her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Carmen.

" This is a map to the town." Pelly said. " It will be very helpful for the first few days of your stay here, but after awhile you won't need it."

" Thank you." Carmen replied putting the map in her pocket.

" I hope you'll enjoy living her!" Pelly said waving as Carmen left the town center.

Carmen pulled the map out of her pocket and searched where her new home was. When she found it she noticed that it was just north of where she was. As she proceeded to go to her house she noticed how truly beautiful Sakuya was. The raindrop still glistened on the leaves from the storm and the ground was soft and moist. Then Carmen saw it. Her new home. She just stood there looking at it. It was a little on the small size but she didn't care. It was hers.

" Well I guess I'll go inside." Carmen said aloud. She went up to the door and opened it slightly. She poked her head through the door and peered in.

" It's so empty…" she thought. She shrugged and walked inside the house. She noticed that the only thing in there was a candle on a box.

" I guess this will do." She said quietly. " I think I'll walk around the town more. When she opened the door to go outside she saw a raccoon with a blue apron on running toward her. She tumbled backwards and fell on the ground, startled by his sudden appearance.

" Oh, did I startle you?" the raccoon asked as he walked up to her. " I'm sorry, let me help you up." The raccoon held out his paw. Carmen hesitantly took his paw and he pulled her up.

"My name is Tom Nook." The raccoon greeted.

" Oh, my name is Carmen." Carmen said still trying to catch her breath. " Uh, nice to meet you."

" I see you have seen the inside of your new home." Tom Nook said looking behind Carmen at her house. " Do you like it?"

" Um… it's okay…I guess." Carmen said rubbing the back of her neck.

" I know it's a little on the small side." Tom Nook chuckled. " But it will not be that way for long, if you pay your mortgage."

"Mortgage?" Carmen asked cocking her head.

" Oh, I forgot to tell you." Tom Nook said. " You have a mortgage you have to pay off." Carmen stared at Tom Nook and smiled nervously. She had just remembered that she had no money as stupid as that sounded.

"Um, how much?" she managed to say.

"Not much." Tom Nook said smiling. "Just 19,800 bells!"

"Damn." Carmen said under her breath. " Um I really didn't bring any money with me."

" Really?" Tom Nook said in disbelief. " Well that's a problem." Carmen stood there nervously fearing that she wouldn't have a place to live.

"Well I guess you have no place to live." Nook said rubbing his chin. Carmen felt her eyes beginning to flood with tears. Where would she go? What would she do? Those questions went through her mind over and over.

" Well since I'm a nice guy…" Tom Nook began. " I guess you can stay here." Carmen ears perked up. Was she getting the house for free? Carmen felt like she could jump for joy.

"But there is a price." Tom Nook said looking up at Carmen slyly. Carmen relief disappeared instantly.

" You can keep the house." Nook nodded. " But you have to pay the house off little by little."

" Okay." Carmen said softly.

" You can start by working in my shop." Tom Nook said. " You can start tomorrow." Carmen nodded, not really caring that she would have to work, as long as she had a place to live.

" Well I'll see you tomorrow." Tom Nook waved as he left for his shop. Carmen waved back happily and went back into her house.

Carmen stared at the ceiling and sighed with relief. **_Her_** house. She could say that over and over again. She leaned on one of the walls, still taking in the fact that she was on her own. Even though she was very nervous, she couldn't wait to see where this bizarre, yet peaceful village would take her.

Authoress' Notes 

Well what did you think. I really hoped you like and you can express your feelings in your reviews. I don't care if they are bad or not because I'll just keep writing anyway . I know that I had comedy as one of the topics and this chapter wasn't very comic ;. The comedy will come later in the story but for now it's kind of on the serious side. I hope you like it just the same.


	2. The Joys of Employment

**Disclaimer: **

_Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews on my last chapter and I'm sorry it took so long for me to put this up. I own no one in this story. Enjoy!!_

_Chapter 2_

_Employment_

Carmen laid in her bed with her eyes shut tight. She couldn't get any sleep last night ,so she was completely exhausted. She thought that if she kept her eyes closed long enough she would eventually fall asleep. Carmen let out a sigh and turned on her back. She suddenly felt a ticklish feeling on her face.

"What is this on my face?" Carmen thought. She slowly opened her eyes and saw nothing but brown.

She laid there bewildered, trying to figure out what this was. Then she felt the unknown object move. A violent quiver went up her spine and she hopped out of bed. She saw a brown creature fall to the floor and scurry off.

"That's just great, this place has cockroaches too?" Carmen said angrily. She shivered at the thought of that thing on her face.

She looked at the window and saw the light flood in. She blocked her eyes and proceeded to pull the curtains close. She changed into her cloud shirt , put a star pin in her hair and went outside.

"What a way to start a day." Carmen mumbled as she went out the door. "I hope the rest of the day is better." She pulled out her map and searched for Tom Nooks shop.

"Okay it's just North of here." Carmen thought putting the map in her pocket.

As she proceeded through the town she was mesmerized my it's beauty. She couldn't get over how completely beautiful it was. She breathed in the fresh air and sighed. She closed her eyes and smiled. When she opened them she saw that she was standing in front of a rather old looking shack.

"Wow this place looks awful." Carmen laughed. She noticed a huge red sign on the front of it that said Nook's Cranny.

"Well that's just great." Carmen sweat dropped. She went inside and the first thing she saw was Tom Nook.

"You're late." Tom Nook angrily. "And on your first day, too."

"Great, now I made a bad impression." Carmen thought. Nook saw Carmen's depressed expression and smiled.

"I'm just kidding; you made it just in time." Nook said. Carmen looked up at him and sighed with relief.

"Oh, I have something to give you." Nook handing Carmen a green dress. "This is your uniform, if you're going to work here." Carmen took the uniform from Tom Nook and put it in her pocket.

"You can go change into your lovely uniform now." Tom Nook smiled. Carmen nodded and went outside to change. When she came back Nook had a packet of seeds in his hands.

"You look marvelous." Tom Nook said happily. "I have your first job ready for you." He handed her the packets of seeds.

"I want you to plant these flower and tree seeds around this shop." Tom Nook said. "The appearance of this shop isn't all that appealing, so this should spruce it up a little."

"I don't think that flowers can bring this thing back from the dead." Carmen thought. "But, you're paying me, so whatever floats your boat."

"Go on." Tom Nook said shooing her out the door. "The sooner the better." Carmen went out the door and began planting the seeds.

She loved to plant flowers, especially on a beautiful day like this. She loved to feel the soft soil run through her fingers as she dug the hole for the seed. After she put the first seed in the ground, she brushed the dirt on top of it and smiled with pride.

"I wonder how long it will take for these plants to grow." Carmen thought aloud. Just as she began to move to another spot, a group of pure white flowers popped out of the ground. She jumped back in disbelief.

"What kind of freaky flower is this?" Carmen yelled rubbing her eyes. She bent down to get a better look at the flower and smiled. In spite of the fact that it had the power to grow within five seconds, these flowers were really pretty.

"Well, I guess this will make things a lot easier." Carmen shrugged. Then she continued on with her work.

Carmen stood up and stared at the results of her hard work. (Well… not really, hard.) She planted all the flowers in the front of the shop and planted the tress behind it.

"Well, that's over." Carmen said making her way to the door of the shop. "Hopefully the other jobs will be just as easy. When she went inside , Tom Nook was standing there waiting for her.

"Well you took longer than I expected." Tom Nook chuckled. "But, anyway, are you ready for your next job?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Carmen thought. She nodded and gave a smile.

"Good, here it is…" Tom Nook said before stopping abruptly. "Wait…you have met any of the townsfolk have you?"

"No." Carmen said realizing it also.

"Well that's no good." Tom Nook said scratching his chin. "We'll have to fix that, so I'll give you a break to visit the villagers."

"You sure about that?" Carmen asked.

"Sure, you have all day to work." Nook said. "Go socialize."

"Alright." Carmen said going out the door.

Meeting her new neighbors never crossed Carmen's mind. She was a little on the shy side and was a little nervous. But, she had to do it sooner or later, so why not now? The first house she saw was located near the beach. She went up to the house and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" Said a voice coming from the house. When the door opened a white goat appeared in the doorway.

"Oh my, hello!" she said surprised. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I just moved here yesterday." Carmen said holding out her hand. "I'm Carmen."

"I'm Chevre, nice to meet you." She said cheerfully taking Carmen's hand. "Would you like to come in?" Carmen nodded and went inside.

Chevre's house was completely made of regal furniture. Everything was white except for the rug and the wallpaper which was blue. She admired it quite a bit.

"Your home is very nice." Carmen said looking around.

"Thank you, I don't think I'm much of a decorator though." Chevre said sitting on her bed.

"I have to disagree." Carmen smile. "You seem like a very good decorator."

"You really think so?" Chevre said blushing. "Wow, thanks." Carmen realized that she still had other people to visit.

"Oh, I have to go." Carmen said heading for the door. "Thanks for inviting me in, sorry for rushing out."

"Oh it's no problem." Chevre said standing up. "I'll see you later. Carmen waved and went outside.

The next house was very close to Chevre's house, also located near the beach. She knocked on the door once again. The door opened and revealed a pink octopus.

"Hello, I haven't seen you around here." She said.

"I just moved here, my name is Carmen." Carmen said smiling.

"I'm very pleased you meet you." The octopus said. "Please come in." Carmen proceeded inside the house. Her house was completely covered in pink, from head to toe. Hearts and other designs on everything.

"Wow, you home is nice." Carmen said a little overwhelmed.

"Thanks, I try my best." She said. "By the way my name is Marina."

"Nice name." Carmen said grinning. "I've never seen so much pink in my life."

"Yeah, I have a little obsession with it." Marina said rubbing her head. "Sorry about that."

"You don't have to apologize." Carmen said. "Oh, I have to go, I have to meet everyone else in the town."

"Well I'll see you later then." Marina said. Carmen said goodbye and went out.

Carmen noticed that it was getting pretty dark and she was getting tired. She began to nod off a little as she walked. She sat down on a rock. She would just rest for awhile and begin walking again. Her eyelids began getting heavy with drowsiness and before she knew it she was surrounded in darkness.

Carmen felt something poking her face and she murmured a little. The poking stopped awhile but proceeded. Carmen slightly opened her eyes and saw something brown in front of her. Fearing that it was another cockroach, eyes shot open and she yelled. She hopped up and saw a blue blur fall back in front of her. She looked down and saw a blue pig laying on the ground terrified by her scream.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Carmen yelled angrily.

"I-I was seeing if you were still alive." The pig said trembling. "You weren't moving and stuff so I wanted see if you were dead." Carmen was still burning with anger. How dare this guy come from no where and poke her in the face with a stick?!?!

"That doesn't give you a reason to do that!" Carmen yelled louder picking up the stick that the pig had. "Who do you think you are?" Carmen started to poke the pig with the stick.

"Ouch!" The pig said terrified. Carmen stopped abruptly and dropped the stick.

"Oh my gosh!!" Carmen said putting her hands to her mouth. "I am so sorry!" The pig looked up at Carmen and smiled.

"That's okay, you were just angry." The pig said rubbing his now bruised and scratched face.

"Yeah, but I poked you with a stick!" Carmen replied.

"You had every reason to." He said putting his hoof on Carmen's shoulder. "If someone did that to me I probably would have punched them." Carmen sat down and laughed.

"My name is Carmen." She said.

"The name's Hugh." He said grinning widly. "The one and only Fashion Lad!"

"Oh really now?" Carmen said smiling at his ecstatic nature.

"Yes, I protect the world from tackiness and mitched matched socks." He said standing up proudly. Carmen laughed and stood up beside him. She looked up at the sky and noticed the clock. Then, she gasped with horror.

"What's wrong?" Hugh asked.

"It's 10:00!!" Carmen shouted.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Hugh asked.

"I fell asleep and I'm supposed to be at work." Carmen sighed sadly. "This sucks."

"Wait, you work for Tom Nook don't you?" Hugh said smiling.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Carmen asked.

"Well you're dress clearly show that you do." Hugh said pointing at her dress. Carmen looked down and noticed that she still had on her uniform.

"Oh, how embarrassing!" Carmen said blushing holding the bottom of her dress. "I meant to take it off."

"You're not going to take it off right here are you?" Hugh said stepping back and blushing.

"NO!!" Carmen yelled. "Of course not!"

"Oh good." Hugh said relieved.

"I have to go now, back to the shop. Carmen said walking away and waving.

"Okay see you later!" Hugh said waving back.

When Hugh was out of sight she started running. How could she fall asleep? And so quickly? She knew that she was in big trouble. When she reached the store all the lights were off and she saw a sign that said closed. Carmen flopped to the ground and groaned loudly. Could this day get any worse? Carmen stood and dragged her tired body back to her house.

"Well, things couldn't possibly get worse." Carmen mumbled. Suddenly there was a huge crash of lightning and it began to pour down rain.

"Of course." Carmen said getting drenched by the rain. For a moment she stood there and let the rain drown her sorrows. Then lightning lit the sky and Carmen hurried in the house.

"What a great first day of work." Carmen said sarcastically said wringing out her uniform.

Carmen flopped down on her bed and laid her head on the pillow. Carmen couldn't believe how horrible today was. The sound of the rain hitting the window soothed her a little but, to her dismay it didn't cheer her up much. The only highlight of this day was meeting three of the villagers. Chevre, Marina, and, Hugh. She especially liked Hugh. He was kind, sweet, and funny. He was the first person to make her laugh in this town. She smiled thinking about it. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

Disclaimer

Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been very lazy lately. Chevre, Marina, and Hugh are my fav character in Animal Crossing, so I wanted them to show up first. But, Hugh is my all time favorite. And as you can see, my character has serious mood swings, just like me!! Anyway, I'll try putting up the next chapter soon!


	3. A Girls Work is Never Done

Disclaimer

Well here's another chapter to my story. Sorry it took so long, I've been overcome by laziness… Anyway, I own no one in this story.

Chapter 3

A Girls Work is Never Done...

Carmen was awoken by the rain's constant tapping on the roof. She sat up and yawned, dark rings circled the bottom of her eyes. The thought of going back to work after what she did yesterday ate at her brain. She couldn't imagine how Tom Nook would react. She shivered at the thought.

"Well, I guess I better get up and get ready to get fired." Carmen sighed. She groggily stood up and made her way to her dresser.

As she began taking out her clothes, she thought about the people that she met yesterday. They were all so kind to her, she liked them a lot. She realized that she still had more people to visit. Carmen put on a lovely shirt and placed a heart pin in her hair. She made her way down stairs and pulled out her red umbrella.

"Guess I better get this over with." Carmen said as she opened the door. She walked out into the rain and opened her umbrella.

She walked down the path to Nook's Cranny slowly, delaying her demise. She wasn't in any hurry to get fired so she thought she might as well enjoy the walk. As Carmen past the Town Hall she saw a red blur in the corner of her eye. She turned quickly to the direction of the blur, but saw nothing. She stood there for a second, then shrugged and turned to walk away. Just as she began walking she collided with something and fell to the ground.

"Ow!" said an unknown voice. "What do you think you're doing?!" Carmen opened her eyes and saw a red pig with a scar on his head standing before her.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Carmen said frantically, standing up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" the pig said. "Sorry for snapping at you, I have a tendency to do that."

"That's okay, it was my fault." Carmen said. "My name is Carmen."

"The name's Rasher." The pig said holding out a hoof. "Nice to meet you." Carmen smiled at him, shaking his hoof, and then bent down to pick up her umbrella.

"Well, I have to go now, but I'll see you later." Carmen said as she began walking.

"Sure, see ya!" Rasher waved, walking in the other direction.

Carmen spirits were up after making a new friend, but they quickly dropped when Carmen realized that the shop was right in front of her face.

"Dang, this sucks." Carmen frowned. She closed her umbrella and went inside the shop. Tom Nook was standing there waiting for her.

"Well hello there!" Tom Nook said cheerfully. "Welcome back!" Carmen was prepared to be yelled at, so she was surprised when she heard his cheerful statement.

"H-Hello…" Carmen said nervously.

Did you have a good sleep?" Tom Nook asked. Carmen flinched. Did he know what happened yesterday.

"Well…I…er.." Carmen stammered, trying to breathe normally.

"There was a terrible storm last night, so I didn't sleep well." Nook began. "So I hope you slept well."

"Yeah…I slept really good last night." Carmen said relieved

Tom Nook smiled. "Good, then you should be in good shape for work."

"About that…" Carmen began. "I didn't finish meeting everyone yesterday. Do you think I could meet the rest of them?"

"Why sure you can!" he said happily. Carmen sighed and smiled at him.

"Oh, also I've noticed that you didn't have your uniform on." Tom Nook said pointing to her dress.

She looked down at her dress and blushed. "Oops, sorry about that!" Carmen said rubbing her head. "I'll change before I come back here." She left through the door and began walking.

"Man, that was close." Carmen sighed. "I wonder why that guy is so cheery." She shook the thought away and continued walking/.

She crossed a bridge and noticed a house in her path. She went up to it and knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again, but still no one answered.

"Um…hello?" she called out, knocking on the door. Carmen heard the sound of footsteps quickly approaching the door. The door swung open, and a rather angry looking purple ostrich stood in the doorway.

"What do you want?" the ostrich grumbled, angrily. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Carmen said frantically. "Did I wake you up?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you did." The ostrich said briskly, ruffling her feathers.

"I can come back another time." Carmen smiled weakly, turning to walk away.

"Well, you're here now." The ostrich said walking back into the house. "You might as well come in now. Carmen smiled and followed her into the house.

"I just moved here a few days ago." Carmen said sitting down. "My name is Carmen."

"You've probably heard of me." The ostrich said smugly. "My name is Queenie, the one and only."

"Um…sorry… I've never heard of you." Carmen replied softly. Queenie looked at her with disbelief.

"Have you been living in a hole all this time?" She asked loudly. "I mean, who hasn't heard of me?" Carmen laughed nervously and turned her gaze toward the door. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Um…well I have to go now." Carmen stammered, holding a fake smile. "Sorry for leaving so quickly.

Queenie scoffed, shooing her away with her wing. "Fine, you're not hurting my feelings." Carmen stood up and went through the door.

"My, that was…different." Carmen rubbed her head, putting her umbrella up. "I hope we can get along better in the future."

Carmen continued to search around the village for more villagers. She saw no one, so she decided to take a walk. She stared up into the sky and watched the thick clouds float by. She closed her eyes and let the raindrops dampen her face. She walked through the puddles and let out a refreshing sigh.

"Rain is so nice." She said softly. "So…relaxing." Carmen was about to say something else when she felt the ground move.

"Hm?" she said confused. She looked down and felt the ground sink. "What the…"

Before she could finish her statement the ground collapsed beneath her feet. She fell into an impossibly deep hole and she felt her head explode with pain. Swirls of colors spiraled before Carmen's eyes. Her head was pounding painfully . She tried to sit up, but couldn't move her body. She tried to yell, but only a soft whispering sound emitted from her mouth. As she opened her mouth to try again, her sight was engulfed in darkness.

Carmen opened her eyes tiredly and looked up into a ceiling. She was in a bed, covered with a warm blanket. A light caught her eye and she turned her head seeing a lamp. She realized that she was in a room, one she has not been in before. There were many fossils spread out across the room, giving it an earthy smell. There was a TV right across from the bed; it was on a cooking channel. She felt a stinging pain in her head and placed a hand on it. It was wrapped in bandages. The door opened suddenly, startling Carmen. When she saw Hugh walk through the door, she let out a relieved sigh.

"Ah, welcome back!" Hugh grinned, putting up an orange polka dotted umbrella.

"What happened?" Carmen asked, pulling the blanket closer to her.

"Well, it looks like you fell into a pitfall." He replied sitting in a chair. "I found you lying in one, while I was walking."

"A pitfall?"

"Yeah, they are little traps that people put up for laughs." He laughed. "And you fell for one." Carmen frowned at the pun and rubbed her head.

"I never thought that they were this dangerous though." Hugh scratched his head. "You hit your head pretty hard."

"Well, thanks for helping me out." Carmen smiled. "I'm very grateful."

"No problem, that's what we're supposed to do right?" Hugh winked. Carmen nodded and started to get out of the bed.

"Well, I have to get back to work." Carmen stood up wobbly.

"Whoa, are you sure it's a good idea to do that?"

"I'll be fine, I've already wasted too much time already."

"Alright, but be careful." Hugh said. Carmen smiled and headed out the door.

When she got outside she noticed that the rain had stopped. The sun beamed through the clouds blinding her. The sudden shock of sunlight caused a huge stream of pain to run through her head. She held her head in painfully. Carmen blocked the light with her hand and continued to walk. As Carmen reached the shop, she placed her hand on the side of it and balanced her self to the door.

"I'm back…" Carmen said walking inside.

"Welcome back! You sure took a long time…" Tom Nook began cheerfully, and then noticed Carmen's bandaged head. "Oh my, what happened?"

"Oh it's nothing." Carmen smiled, rubbing her head. "I just fell and bumped my head." Tom Nook looked at her warily.

"Are you sure you can work today?" he asked. "That injury looks pretty bad."

"I'm fine, really!" she replied. "I can work!"

"Okay…if you think you can…" he said worriedly. "Just take it easy okay?"

"Sure." She nodded. "Do you have another job for me?"

"Yep, I want you to deliver this." He said, handing Carmen a box. She took the box and looked at it curiously.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You don't need to know that." He smiled, holding up a claw.

"Okay." She laughed. "So who am I taking this to?"

"This is for Chevre." He replied. "She is a very loyal customer, so I want you to take this to her as soon as possible."

"Alright, I'll be right back." Carmen said before leaving the shop, the box in her hands.

She walked down to the beach, toward Chevre's house. She was just about to turn into it, when she saw her sitting at the shore. She smiled and walked toward her.

"Hi Chevre." She greeted, standing right behind her. Chevre turned around, looking back at Carmen and smiled.

"Hey there!" she said turning completely around to face her. "What are you doing here?"

Carmen handed her the box. "I came to deliver this." She smiled. Chevre took the box and looked up at Carmen, confused.

"Why are you delivering this?" she asked. "I ordered this from Tom Nook."

"Well, I do work there." She laughed.

"You work at Nook's Cranny?" she asked surprised.

"Yep, I sure do." Carmen nodded.

"Wow, I never would have thought…" Chevre laughed. "Well, I know you'll do a good job."

"Thanks." Carmen grinned. "Well, I got to get back to work, so I'll see you later." She got up and began to walk.

"See ya!" Chevre waved, before turning back around.

"Welcome back!" Nook greeted cheerfully as Carmen entered the shop.

"I delivered it." She replied with a smiled. He nodded with approval and walked into the back.

"Great, that means you can go straight to the next one." He grinned, coming back with an ax. "You know, you really are doing great on this job.

"Thanks." She smiled shyly, taking the box. "I try to do my best." After saying this, she headed out through the door, eager to finish the job.

Carmen walked slowly out of the store; she let out an exhausted sigh and stared up into the sky.

"Great, all that work….and I still haven't paid off my loan." She rubbed her neck. "I wish he would let me work a little more…."

She started down the path, her sore arms hanging limply in front of her. She looked back up into the sky and studied the last remaining clouds in the sky. She shivered as a brisk breeze blew past her. By the time she made it to her house, she was almost dragging herself. When she made it to the door, she lazily propped herself against it closed her eyes.

"This sucks….." she groaned, slowly sliding down to the ground. "What am I going to do now?"

She opened the door carefully and went inside, ignoring the scurrying cockroaches. Carmen made her way upstairs and practically lunged herself into the bed. She buried her face into the pillow and swung her feet back and forth in the air. She rubbed her bandaged head, then let her hand fall back on the bed.

"What now…..what now…." She said repeatedly, slowly drifting off into sleep.

She turned over on the bed and stared blankly up into the ceiling. She let out long, tired yawn and turned on her side. Giving up staying awake, Carmen closed her eyes and let sleep take her away.

"What now….."

Authoress's Notes

FINALLY!! Gosh, I've been so very lazy lately….I am so ashamed. That part where she fell in that pitfall was probably unnecessary , but I just felt like it! I had to put a part in here where someone falls into one, it wouldn't be complete without it! Meh…hope you guys like though.


	4. Helping for a Living

Disclaimer:

Well, here's another one. Not much to say, except that I own no one in this story and I hope you all like it!

Chapter 4

Carmen buried her face deeper into her pillow and groaned loudly, the sound coming out as a muffle. She turned over on her back frustrated and stared angrily at the ceiling. The rings around her eyes seemed to darken every second. She groaned again and turned on her side. The window caught her eye, as she turned on her stomach. A faint smile appeared on her face as she stared outside. It was gorgeous outside. The rain had stopped and the sun shone so brightly, you wouldn't have known there was ever a storm. She groaned one more time before sliding out of the bed. She changed into a rugby shirt and went downstairs. Once she got down the stairs she quickly opened the door. She breathed in deeply and practically ran out of the house.

"I guess this is a good way to start the day." She said aloud with a yawn. "But, this doesn't solve my problem…"

She stopped in front of Hugh's house and tapped lightly on the door. There wasn't an answer. She banged harder on the door and waited. She heard the sound of footsteps lag slowly to the door. The door swung open and Hugh stood in the door, exhaustion shone all over his face. He looked sleepily at her.

"Hey Hugh." She greeted, smiling. "Did I wake you?"

He shook his head lazily and sighed. "Just woke up….." he yawned. "What brings you here?"

She shuffled her feet a bit and looked at the ground. "I was kind of hoping I could ask for advice…." He looked a little surprised and pointed a hoof at himself.

"Me? You want to ask me for advice?" he asked, a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Yeah….if it's not too much to ask…" she looked up at him hopefully. He smiled and moved to the side, out of the doorway.

"Come inside." He gestured to the door. She nodded happily and went inside.

When she went inside, she felt herself step in something sticky. She looked down and saw to her horror that she had stepped in a half eaten piece of pizza. She grimaced and looked back up. The floor was engulfed in a pile of clothes and pizza boxes. The fossil placed in the back was draped with shirts. Carmen looked around the house in awe.

"I'm really sorry for the mess." He rubbed his head, embarrassed.

"I-It's okay." She stammered, smiling weakly. He grinned and walked up to her.

"So, what was it you wanted help with?"

"Well….you know I'm not working for Tom Nook anymore right?" she looked down shyly.

He nodded. "Congratulations."

"Yeah, thanks….." she nodded. "But, there is also a down side to that…."

"Hm? What's that?" he blinked, leaning curiously.

"Well…..the money that I earned from working with him…" she began, fiddling with her fingers. "He put into paying off my house….so I'm out of money at the moment."

"Ouch, that is pretty bad." He rubbed his chin, staring up at the ceiling. "Hmm…."

Carmen watched patiently as Hugh sat on the bed thinking. He scratched his head and played with a stray string on the blanket. He gasped every once in awhile, his face brightened. But, he would grunt and quickly throw the idea in the depths of his mind. A small sigh came from Carmen and she tapped her foot lightly. Then, suddenly Hugh clapped his hoofs together and he grinned at Carmen.

"I have an idea." He smiled victoriously.

"What? What is it?" she asked urgently. He closed his eyes and pride spread over his face.

He smirked and turned to her. "You can do some jobs throughout the town."

"Oh……." Her face fell, sweat dropping. He hopped from the bed and walked up to her.

"It's perfect! The animals in this town become very generous when you help em' out."

Carmen pondered this for a moment.

"Go ahead and try it out!" he said eagerly, pushing Carmen to the door. "I guarantee it will solve your money problem."

"Well…if you say so…" she looked at him warily, gripping the doorknob. "Wish me luck.."

Hugh grinned wildly and waved as she left out of the house. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her dress and started to walk. Her eyes drifted up to the sky as she walked and she slowed her pace a little.

* * *

"I hope he's right about this…" she sighed staring sadly down at the ground . "Well…I don't have anything to lose." She tugged at the insides of her empty pockets and shook her head. 

She walked in front of Marina's house and knocked lightly on the door. The door swung open suddenly and Marina appeared in the doorway with a frantic look on her face. Carmen hopped back a little, startled by her sudden appearance.

"Oh! It's you Carmen." Marina sighed softy, composing her face the best she could. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you something…" she trailed off. "Are you okay?"

Marina rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Oh yes I'm fine…I woke up a little late you see and I have a lot to do today."

"Do…do you need any help?" Carmen asked hesitantly, staring at Marina's haggard appearance.

"Oh, that would be great!" she clasped her tentacles together. "Wait here a moment." She disappeared back into the house.

Carmen waited silently for her to get back, fidgeting her fingers nervously. After a few seconds passed by, Marina came rushing back with a box in her hands. The box was wrapped in white gift wrapping paper and a huge red ribbon wrapped around.

"Could you please give this to Queenie for me, try to get it to her in about thirty minutes okay?" she held out the box.

"Um…sure leave it to me." Carmen smiled weakly as she took the box. Relief swept over Marina's face and she giggled happily.

"I know I don't have to tell you this, but please don't open that package." She pointed a tentacle at the box. "Thank you so much Carmen!"

"No problem Marina." She smiled and turned to walk away. "I'll be back!" Carmen tucked the box under her arm and started to run.

* * *

Carmen stopped running after a few minutes and wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. She noticed a small boulder nearby and let out a sigh of relief, already making her way over to it. 

"Phew…" she flopped down on the rock. "I guess I could've settled with walking." She placed the package beside her and stared up into the sky. "A small break won't hurt…"

"Wait…." She frowned a bit and stood up. "I'll probably end up falling asleep again…" she sighed and picked up the box. "I'll rest later…" she sighed and started to run again.

After a few more minutes of running, Carmen finally made it in front of Queenie's house. She put her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. She shook her head a little and tiredly walked up to her door. She knocked on the door lightly and sighed sleepily. The door opened after a few more knocks.

"Yes?" Queenie poked her head out the door and looked at Carmen. Her eyes widened a bit. "Oh dear…you look a little more ragged than usual Carmen."

"I'm…sorry…" Carmen panted irritably and pulled the box from under her arm. "Here…this is…from Marina…" Queenie looked curiously down at the box and took it from her hesitantly.

"Hm…well at least you managed to keep the gift in one piece." She put a wing over her beak and laughed heartily. She pulled the bow from the box and opened it.

"Oh…a cloudy shirt…how nice." She pulled the cloud printed shirt out of the box with a blank expression. "Well…give my thanks to Marina…but also tell her that she needs to improve her taste a tad."

….right…I'll get right on it." Carmen glared at the ground. "Good to see you again…" she started away from the house.

"You too darling, please try to fix yourself up better next time though!" Queenie called after her. "It's not very attractive!"

Carmen put a hand up as she walked away and started over a bridge.

"What a conceited…" she shook away the thought and stared down at her reflection in the water. "Oh well…" she began jogging towards Marina's house.

When she finally reached Marina house, she leaned back against the door and dropped her head. She managed to turn herself to face the door and placed her forehead against it. Suddenly, the door flew open and Carmen stumbled into the house, hitting her head violently on the floor.

"Oh!" Marina gasped and kneeled down beside. "Are you okay?!"

Carmen lay there motionlessly. "Yes…I'm fine…" she mumbled, pushing herself. "I gave Queenie the package…"

Marina clapped her tentacles together. "Thank you Carmen!" she helped her up. "How'd she like it?"

"She thought it was lovely…" she lied. "I'm glad I could help." Carmen sighed and walked out the door.

"Wait! I have to give you something to say thank you." Marina dug into her pockets and handed her five hundred bells. "Here!"

Carmen blinked down at the money, and then looked back at Marina. "Th-Thank you Marina." Her eyes shimmered happily.

"Oh, this is nothing." She rubbed the back of her head. "I wish I could give you more."

"No, this is good." Carmen shook her head smiling. "Thanks again." She grinned and ran back towards her house.

"See you later!" Marina waved before walking back into her own house.

Carmen giggled happily as she ran, staring up into the now night sky. She looked down at the bells and squeezed them in her hands. She smiled cheerfully to herself and ran in her house, her heart filled with hope.

* * *

Aurthoress's Note

Ahahahaaaaa...well, this took a lot longer than I wanted it to..mostly because of my laziness. Curse you laziness...anyway, I hope this chapter was to your liking, but I still need to work on the too much dialogue thing. I'll try to do better next time...maybe..depends on my mood lol.


End file.
